Christian and Syed's consummation
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Eastenders is a long way behind in Canada and the 'Chryed' storyline is just hitting our TV screens. This is a fiction about Syed finally giving in to his feelings for Christian and what followed later that evening..


**Christian and Syed's consummation.**

Syed had made excuses not to see Amira tonight. He just didn't want to be with her. He was making the excuses to himself really as he wasn't really tired, he didn't really have a headache and he didn't really have an earlystart. He just didn't want to see Amira.

He flicked through a few channels with the remote but couldn't find anything that interested him. He knew he wouldn't be able to settle to any reading and he paced restlessly across the floor.

His mind was in turmoil; his heart heavy. All he wanted to do was see Christian. There was no use trying to resist any longer. The desire was too powerful.

It was an itch that he just couldn't scratch. Finally, after much lip chewing he realised that that is what he had to do.

He grabbed his phone and keys pulling his door closed behind him.

Once he had decided to knock on Christian's door late that Friday night, he suddenly felt very nervous. Something was different about how he felt tonight, but he was not sure what.

Christian wore only a pair of pyjama bottoms as he pulled open the door and Syed's eyes fell immediately onto his well toned chest. They lingered there for a few seconds before Christian asked what he was doing here at this time of the night.

Syed's huge brown eyes moved up to look deeply into Christians.

"I just wanted to see you" he muttered softly.

Christian stepped aside to allow him to enter, his curiosity pricked at the real reason for this late visit.

Syed perched almost timidly on the edge of the sofa.

"What are you really doing here?" repeated Christian.

"Christian, I'm in love with you, I want to be with you.." Syed blurted; his voice trailed off. That had not been Syed's intention at all, but now at least it was out.

Christian had not expected this either and he dropped heavily onto the couch next to him. The two men locked eyes with Christian looking away first, scrambling to get his thoughts together. He inhaled deeply, slowly blowing out. Instinctively he reached out and

gently pushed away a strand of hair from Syed's cheek and as he did, slowly leaned in to rest his lips on Syeds.

The smaller man reciprocated and very quickly the kiss became hard and urgent. This was Syed's first ever male encounter and the bristle from the big man's stubble was unexpected and for a few moments quite shocking, but before very long, the tingling became

rather exciting.

"Stay with me tonight?" Christian whispered, as they separated briefly "Let me show you how much I love you!"

Syed continued to gaze into the eyes of this man he had fought so hard to resist. His heart was pounding as he tried to process that question. What did that actually mean?

He was excited, but nervous too.

Unable to speak, he simply nodded. Christian let out a long sigh and embraced his friend lovingly.

Christian knew what this meant. This man had never been with another man before; he had struggled to deny these feelings and Christian felt a massive responsibility that this first experience for him must be respectful and enjoyable.

He gently held Syed's hand, lightly brushing his thumb against his palm and led him through to the bedroom. Neither man spoke as Christian lit a candle and hit the ON switch of his music player, the gentle tune welcome as an interruption to the quiet.

The room was dim, the bed was soft and Syed's heart was beating faster as his anxiety grew.

He had no doubts that he wanted to be there, he had already made that decision, but now that he was he was unsure quite what to expect.

Still without words, Christian eased Syed backwards onto the bed and began to undo his buttons; his eyes dropping to view the naked flesh beneath. Christian's heart was also pounding; he had longed for this moment for a long time; not really sure if it would ever

happen.

The bigger man kissed the downy chest hair and moved slowly downwards, stopping just above the waistband of his friend's jeans. Syed took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Christian scooped up his friend and began kissing him with a passion that Syed had never experienced before. They swapped tongues ardently and held each other tightly.

Syed felt himself starting to relax as Christian ran his hands over his friend's face and hair and bit gently on his lip; he held it for a moment and let out a gentle moan. He wanted this man so badly.

They kissed some more with Syed beginning to explore the solid torso of his rugged pal.

Christian could tell Syed was already aroused and began to move his kisses down to his midriff. He worked his way across his stomach and upwards to gently lick his erect nipples.

Syed let out a moan at this and immediately afterwards felt Christian's hands swiftly opening his jeans, sliding them down over his feet leaving Syed in just his boxers.

Christian looked searchingly into his friend's dark eyes, trying to read how he was feeling. He saw a look of confusion and uncertainty. He pulled back.

"Syed, are you okay? We don't have to do this if you are not sure"

"I am sure" replied Syed. "It's just that I have never been with a man before"

"I know" Christian replied gently. "It's okay, you don't need to worry" he smiled reassuringly.

Christian enveloped his friend once again and kissed him hungrily, his hands venturing tenderly across Syed's exposed skin.

Syed kissed him back with equal fervour. Both men's breathing was heavy and hot as their lust for each other finally began its release.

Christian could feel the hardness developing under Syed's boxers and slowly slid his hand down beneath the soft fabric, immediately feeling Syed flinch.

He held the swollen organ for a moment whilst his friend adjusted to this unfamiliar sensation of another man's hand holding him in the most intimate place.

"Oh Christian.." he groaned.

Christian was reminded of his first gay experience which hadn't been very pleasant. His partner had not been very sensitive or considerate and he had been left feeling invaded and stunned.

It was important to Christian that this first time for Syed would be wonderful and one which he would want to repeat.

He shuffled down the bed a little, rubbing his friend's erection a few times and slipped it into his mouth.

Syed bucked forward with a loud moan and Christian sucked to and fro relishing his friend's obvious enjoyment.

One hand rubbed the base of his cock whilst the other gently massaged his balls.

Christian sucked deeply with a steady pace. He was pretty proficient at this; he had had many partners over the years and had pride in his prowess.

Syed was approaching his climax already but Christian was not ready for that to happen yet. He pulled away, moving straight in for another full on snog. His own erection was beginning to throb and he wanted to make love to this guy that he had fallen so

completely for and had dreamt about so often.

Syed wrapped his arms tightly around his partner. Never had he felt so loved and wanted.

Sex with Amira had never really felt quite right. He did it as more of an obligation than because he wanted to. Of course it had felt good to an extent, but nothing at all like he was feeling now.

Amira had been a virgin when she first slept with Syed and she was timid and a little shy.

Christian was confident and masterful and knew exactly what to do to make him feel good. The way he kissed him and handled him was strong and commanding. Syed loved the way he touched him.

He loved the roughness of his skin, the scratching of his whiskers. He could no longer deny it, he was enjoying the 'manliness', his strength and the power that he so evidentially had over him.

Syed had fought so hard not to give in to his feelings for this man. He absolutely did not want to be gay. It would make life so difficult, so complicated.

He had the love of a beautiful woman, the respect of his family and his faith in his religion. Everything was nice and 'normal'. He should be thankful and he was really; but try as he had, he just could not help the way he felt about Christian.

The couple continued to kiss, their hands feverously exploring the other's physique. Christian pulled away.

"Sy, I want to make love to you" he uttered, his voice cracking with emotion. "But I understand if you are not ready for that yet."

Much as Syed didn't want to be gay, he badly wanted this wonderful man to become his lover tonight and stared longingly into his eyes, willing him to go ahead.

"I'd really like you to" he whispered, at which Christian let out an extended breath.

"It's going to feel a bit strange" Christian cautioned, "with it being your first time; a bit uncomfortable even, but I will do everything I can to make it as pleasurable as I can for you"

With that he removed his pyjama pants revealing his own hardness and gently encouraged his friend to hold it. Syed was shaking as he wrapped his hand around it. Christian was right, this definitely was strange, but incredibly erotic as well.

Pleasuring someone else's cock was quite different to pleasuring your own.

He tightened his grip, squeezing gently and began to rub it up and down. Christian sucked in his breath and exhaled loudly. Syed's other hand moved down to his balls and he caressed these with equal unfamiliarity.

Christian covered Syed's hand with his own and together they rubbed and kissed, totally consumed with each other.

Christian wanted to be sure that Syed was absolutely ready for the next step and moved his hand once again to Syed's crotch. It was hot and swollen.

He took the erection into his mouth and licked around the head. He sucked and stroked until Syed was trembling with readiness. Christian knew the time was right.

Christian released the organ from his mouth, leaving a slippery trail of saliva along the full length. He kissed his partner again with every ounce of passion he had & gently urged him to turn around.

Syed felt his heart was going to explode, the apprehension was so intense.

Christian set to work to put his partner at ease.

He stretched across to his bedside drawer and grabbed a tube of lubrication and a condom. He slowly drizzled the lube across Syed's back. It was cool and Syed quivered.

With nimble fingers Christian smeared the fluid into Syed's flesh, working his fingers, massaging his firm muscles. Syed was moaning loudly by now. Christian swiftly ripped the top off the condom foil, unrolled the protection over his cock and squeezed the lube

liberally over the condom and along Syed's arse crack.

It was cold and erotic and Syed thrust forward into the bed.

Christian grabbed his hips with his large hands, pulling them towards him. He nuzzled Syed's neck and shoulders, licking along his spine, pausing occasionally to kiss the small of his back and caress each buttock. At the same time he rubbed his own cock up and

down Syed's butt entrance; both men hugely aroused.

Christian decided that his partner was ready and gently pushed a lube coated finger into his passage way. He pulled it back and pushed it in again, then slipped in a second finger.

This was a strange sensation for Syed, but not unpleasant at this point. Christian then inserted his thumb; he sucked it first and edged it in, working his way around the hole. Syed lay very still, whimpering periodically as he tried to familiarize himself with this

intrusion.

He was ready, he was panting; Christian took a hold of his own cock, pushed forward the foreskin and entered himself, just part way and waited for his lover's reaction.

Despite Christian's best efforts, it was still quite painful and Syed struggled to stifle a yell. Christian felt him grimace and pulled out his cock, squirted on more lube and gently re-entered.

He repositioned himself and worked himself in, gently but firmly.

He reached around to take a hold of Syed's cock to help him through the initial discomfort, all the time whispering reassurances into his ear.

One more squirt of the jelly lube and Christian was sliding in and out with ease. It no longer felt to Syed like his skin was tearing or his inside tissue was ripping.

The stinging very gradually became a warm throb and it really wasn't long before he could feel the pumping of Christian's love tool creating sensations more gratifying than anything he had ever experienced before.

It was so powerful and all consuming that Syed would never again be able to argue that this was wrong. How could something this wonderful not be right?

Christian sucked at the flesh on Syed's neck, nibbling it, whilst trying not to mark it. He pulled his hair back from his cheek and the two locked eyes with a love that had been held in check for too long.

Soon Syed's eyes closed and his murmuring changed to open mouthed groans, as the pleasure flooded through his groin.

"Christian!" Syed put his hand over the top of Christian's as he continued to pump his cock. "I can't hold on..."

"It's okay" Christian interrupted him. "I'm almost there too.." And as he spoke the two men released their cum within seconds of each other.

It was a hot ferocious mass of spurting love juice. Christian's captured tightly in his condom and Syed's caught tightly by Christian's hand.

Both men blew out heavily as their ardour peaked.

Christian rocked a few more times, tenderly, lovingly; his whole sensory system screaming with delight. He had never had sex like this before either.

As the afterglow began to ripple through the lovers, Christian's penis began to soften and as the pulsating gradually decreased, he carefully eased himself out, turned his wonderful lover towards him and kissed him long and tenderly.

Syed returned the gesture with equal meaning and began to wonder how or if they could ever make this relationship work.

For now, however, he was just content to lay wrapped in the arms of this amazing man, savouring this elation for as long as he possibly rest they would try and work out later.


End file.
